Sterilization of surgical instruments and the like is often performed in an autoclave where the instruments are exposed to steam at an elevated temperature. The instruments are disposed in a container having a cover unit and a base unit. The surfaces of the cover unit and the base unit are perforated to permit the steam to pass therethrough. The perforations also ensure that the instruments disposed within the container will be exposed to the hot steam immediately upon their introduction into the autoclave.
When transporting the container, it is important that the cover unit of the container be securely attached to the base unit supporting the instruments. Failure of the cover to remain securely attached to the base can result in the sterilized instruments being dropped during removal or transport from the autoclave, possibly contaminating the instruments. It is also important that the cover unit be easily removed from the base unit in order to quickly access the sterilized instruments in the container.